


Saved

by burgerhood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hate, Internet, Love, Smut, childhood best friend, draft, saved - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgerhood/pseuds/burgerhood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never replied to me so I forced myself to move on, to lie, to forget. I didn't want either of us to get hurt. Okay, that was a lie. I didn't want [you] to get hurt, just me. We separated at an early age, years later, we met again. Should I keep you in my heart? Or should I pretend that nothing ever happened? Between us, I saved something I hope you will never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

To: hemmings_penguin@yahoo.com

Fr: jaslynclarke@yahoo.com

Re: I'M SORRY!!!

Feb. 17, 2010

Dear Luke,

I'm very sorry for leaving all of a sudden. I was surprised as well if you asked me. I didn't want to leave home, school and u most especially. You are such a special person to me that I can't even imagine a day without you. :) You changed my life so much and I can't thank u enough, Luke. I don't know why we moved but I'll tell you once I know why, ok? I'll promise ya that.

Well, I have to get back to unpacking before mum gets mad hahaha :))

Love, Jassy

P.S: Hope you see this and reply love u dude


	2. 2

To: hemmings_penguin@yahoo.com

Fr: jaslynclarke@yahoo.com

April. 2015

Hello, Luke.

It's been three years since my last email and I still haven't gotten any reply from you after all those years. My mum tried to call your mum but she never answered. Maybe she did a few times but the calls were always short. I miss you, Luke. I miss you so much and you probably forgot about me. You probably don't check your email anymore. You're probably studying in a great college and working your way to success.. And I am very proud of you.

In case you were wondering, I am fine. I am currently finishing my last sem for the year, taking a medicine course. Yay for me!!! I also met a few friends. They're really cool people. I miss you so much. How is home, by the way? Or unless you moved somewhere to study.. you are smart so I bet you're in Harvard or something. I don't

I stopped typing. I didn't know the purpose for even trying anymore because I knew he wouldn't reply. Hell, he won't even see it. I sighed to myself and saved the draft. The first year I left, which was five years ago, I emailed him every single day. I told him about my new school, my new friends (I only made two), how the holidays are different here and whatever I could talk about.

What lead me to even think off emailing him now was stumbling across a very old picture of us. It was Liz who took the picture. Luke and I were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, trying to copy models we saw on a magazine. I smiled at the picture and placed it back in an old box with more pictures. The box was crap, like, one touch and there would be a big rip on the side. I don't even know where Luke got the box, but hey, it was a gift so I can't complain.

I fought the tears that were threatening to fall. Its been long since I last saw him. I wonder how he looks right now... If he's taller than me now or if he's doing okay.

"Jas, come downstairs." Mum knocked on the door, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Why? I'm still doing my homework." I lied. I stopped studying ever since I saw the picture.

"You can spare a few minutes." She said.

I wanted to protest but I just kept my mouth shut. I slid the box back under my bed and exit the room. I could hear laughter coming from downstairs and the sound of glasses clinking against each other. Is there a special occasion? I stopped beside a small mirror at the top of the stairs to fix my hair, trying to look as decent as possible. Just in case there were visitors.

"Jas!" Mum called.

I sighed quietly, walking down the stairs.

I was met by a pair of blue eyes, two familiar yet foreign eyes that were blank. He was sitting on the couch across the TV, holding a glass of water. And it was as if time had stopped.

"Jaslyn, you remember Aunt Liz, Uncle Andy, Ben, Jack and Luke?" She asked, breaking my long stare.

"Uh, yeah." I tried to smile. Liz got up and walked over to me. She hugged me and told me how much "beautiful" I've gotten. I ignored the embarrassment I'm getting, especially in front of Luke.

"Jas, keep them company while I finish dinner." Mum whispered before walking back to the kitchen. I wanted to protest but Liz had already dragged me back to the couch.

"Sit here beside me." Liz insisted, pulling me with her.

The three boys were now distracted by their phones while Liz asked me a lot of questions about myself, most were about college and my plans for the future.

"So, what med course are you taking?" She asked, clearly interested.

"Um, pedia."

"Oh! Luke is also taking the same course!" Her eyes literally lit up with excitement.

I glanced over at Luke and he had an obvious blush on his face, slouching further on his seat. He told me that he wanted to be a graphic designer. I guess he changed his mind.

I nodded, sending her a forced smile. The next few minutes were a drag because she wouldn't stop asking me about college. I kept my answers short to avoid adding any more questions. I think Luke sensed it because he kept chuckling.

"Your accent isn't that evident anymore." She told me, shaking her head in disapproval. I just shrugged and smiled.

"Dinner's ready!" Mum announced, going back to the kitchen. Liz stood up and I followed her. The three brothers stood up and I felt intimidated by their heights especially Luke's. He was a goddamn giant. Once Liz entered the kitchen, I stopped by the door to let the three enter first. Ben being Ben, he pushed me slightly so I almost tripped inside.

"Thanks, Ben." I muttered to myself.

"Its not right for a guy to enter first." He defended, patting me on the shoulder.

"Sit wherever you like." Mum told them. Liz sat on the left beside the head of the table while Andy sat next to her, Jack next to him. Mum sat at the head of the table so she was beside Liz. Ben and Luke pushed each other to sit beside my mum, but Ben gripped on Luke's shoulders and pushed him down on the seat in front of Jack and I realized why.

Ben smiled while taking his seat between Luke and my mum. Fucking Ben. There was no way in hell I was going to sit beside Luke.

"Where's Jaslyn?" Mum wondered.

"Behind you." Liz answered, chuckling.

Mum turned around, "Jas, why are you standing there?"

"There's no vacant seat." I said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"There are two beside Luke."

"I..." I started but mum ordered me to take the seat so we could finally eat.

It was really awkward. I couldn't eat properly because I felt really clumsy. I almost dropped the chili sauce on Jack's pasta and he was allergic. The tension grew on our side of the table, well, corner. Ben and Jack were engaged in a deep conversation about whatever so it was only Luke and I who weren't talking.

I saw Ben nudge Luke's arm, almost making him drop his fork. Luke glared at him and I couldn't stop my smile. Ben nodded in my direction and I heard Luke say "It's weird." In a low voice. His voice has gotten so much deeper and I saw that his shoulders are broad now and he was much thinner than before. He changed so much that I felt so sad that I wasn't there to witness it and he probably has a lot of girls chasing after him and I was not there to help him get his dream girl. With those thoughts I sighed to myself because Luke was my best friend.

"Just talk to her." Jack said in a quiet voice but I still heard it.

"But-" Luke protested, unfortunately, the two brothers ignored him and went back to their conversation.

Luke sighed quietly and played with his remaining pasta. I knew he wasn't going to try to talk to me at all and I wouldn't either.

I was just about to email him earlier and I'm glad I didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue- http://archiveofourown.org/works/4867241/chapters/11156426

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this last December 2014 and decided to post it this year. I did not steal this idea from anyone and if you ever see this on Wattpad, that is my account. I've already posted the first 2 chapters on Wattpad, but it's your choice if you want to read it there or here, or if you want to read this at all. *I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes.


End file.
